Flipped
by AmityStarrlight
Summary: Austin has been avoiding Ally ever since he got a recording deal with Jimmy Starr. Ally decides to teach him a lesson but unwittingly becomes an overnight sensation and Austin's biggest rival. But when Austin's career is put in jeopardy, will Ally come clean and ruin Austin's friendship and her dreams or will she suffer the extreme consequences? Auslly moments!
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter One~

I groaned as Trish walked inside Sonic Boom. Where was Austin? He was supposed to be here nearly an hour ago to practice. Sighing, I sat down on a chair and stared off into space. Two months ago, Austin Moon had become an overnight sensation earning him a contract with Jimmy's Starr's company. And ever since then, he'd been ignoring song rehearsals and meandstarted spending more time with Kira Starr, Jimmy Starr's daughter.

"Ally?" Trish asked snapping me back to reality.

"Hey, Trish. Have you seen Austin anywhere?" I asked.

"No, but guess what!"

"You got married to an alligator?" I said sarcastically admiring her alligator mascot costume.  
"No! I didn't get fired from my Alligator mascot job!"

"Yeah... You might as well just get married to that alligator," I muttered, Trish gave me a look but I ignored her. Trish was my best friend in the whole world but sometimes she just went overboard and drove you to insanity. But she was still Trish, no one could blame her for her typical nature.

"Let me guess, Austin's blowing you off again?" she asked.

"No... He's just running super late, as usual," I confessed. Maybe Trish was right Austin was deliberately blowing me off. No, don't think like that, he's under a lot of pressure lately with being famous. But somewhere deep down, I knew Trish's words had some sense to them. I just hoped they weren't true.

"Super late? Wow, you just gave away the evidence without realizing it," Trish informed me.

"Look, that doesn't prove anything! Austin's busy-" Trish cut me off.

"Doing what? Rehearsing songs? I don't think so. Ally, when are you gonna realize that Austin is dating Kira and Ms. Garlic Breath is with him every single minute of the day. I'm serious, that girl is obsessed with him!"

Trish was right. Austin and Kira did go almost everywhere together, but it was impossible. Austin would never, or would he?

Two hours later when I finished giving Kira's little brother his piano lessons, Austin and Kira appeared. They were cuddling together and grinning widely at each other. Kira's little brother walked over to them and tapped on Kira's shoulder annoyed. I watched from a distance.

"Hey, Dustin, what up?" Austin greeted Kira's brother, his hand up expecting Dustin to slap him a high five but Dustin ingored him and turned to Kira.

"Can we go now?" he asked impatiently, Kira glared at him.

"Austin, I'll see ya later, OK?" she said cheerily and waved him a goodbye, once they were out of sight I walked up to Austin trying to conceal my anger.

"Hey, Alls! What's up?" he asked me completely oblivious to my facial expression.

"It was good. I mean other than the fact it took someone three hours to show up here," I said sarcastically.

Austin looked up examining me and replied, "Ally, you don't deserve that. That's person's a total jerk to blow you off like that."

"Really?" I said, batting my eyelashes, "Well, because that person's standing right next to me."

It took him a minute to process what I had just said and then he jumps, "Ally, I'm so sorry! I totally forgot, I was on -" I cut him off.

"On a date with Kira." I finished.

"I'm really sorry. Can you forgive me?" he asked, his hand running through his blond hair.

"Look, Austin, if you want me to be your partner, then fine. But blowing off your rehearsal time is your doing. The only way I can put it for you is, either show up or break up with Kira." And with that I walked away leaving Austin in his own thoughts.

**OK, so this is my first Austin and Ally fanfic so plz don't hate! The next chapter will be longer, I promise. But plz, R&R, fav and follow, all of that jazz...**

**Love,**

**~Am**


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter Two~

"Ally, I can't do this. What if Austin's career goes down the drains? You do realize if you become an overnight sensation, Austin's more likely to find out who you are!" My cousin Aubrey screeched. I grunt mentally, I'd just finished Aubrey my master mind plan hoping she'd take my she'd give me a chance to make a demo. Two years ago, when Aubrey moved back here, Aubrey had gotten a job at Starr Records, if anyone could help me make a demo it was Aubrey.

"Look, all I'm asking you is to help me make a demo, disguise my voice and give it to Jay D," I said simply, hoping Aubrey was willing to help.

"Cous, I don't know about this. You're risking everything..." Aubrey's voice trails off.

I did realize I was risking everything, but if Austin had a new rival, he was more likely to work harder on his songs. I'd just hope nothing would come in the way of ruining it. I refocused my attention to Aubrey who was debating whether to help me or not.

"Please, Aubrey, this is just one demo, I promise. This can give Austin's career a boost," I bribed her.

She gave in reluctantly biting down on her lip, "OK, I'll do it. Meet me at the Studio on Friday, six o'clock am sharp. And, Ally, if you mess this up. I'll kick your a**." She grinned at me.

I squeezed Aubrey into a hug and ecstatically jumped up and down. Aubrey had to unclasp me. She took a seat as I squealed, "Thanks, this really means a lot."

"Settle down, will you?" she said slightly annoyed, I immediately stopped squealing in delight as Aubrey checked her watch.

"I've gotta go, see you on Friday, OK?" she said.

"Bye," I said, Aubrey grabbed her stuff and walked out of the store.

* * *

"Ally!" Trish called my name a little while later. I twirled my desk chair around. Trish entered my room a worried look glued onto her face. I wanted so badly to tell Trish but I knew I shouldn't. Trish was well-known for spilling secrets.

"What happened?" I asked as she took a seat on my daybed.

"It's all over the internet! Apparently, Ms. Garlic Breath can sing. And if I don't say so myself, she's really good." Trish pulled out phone and brought up a video. It was Kira's music video.

Uh-ooh oh oh  
Uh-ooh oh oh oh

Sometimes I get in my own way  
I need someone to say  
"Hey! What are you thinking?"  
Your words, their always just in time  
Just like a perfect rhyme  
Like, you're not even trying (Ooh)

Like pieces of a puzzle  
Without each other,  
We're in trouble, trouble

Hey (Hey), I will always stay  
By your side forever  
'Cause we're better together  
Hey (Hey), there's no other way  
We'll make it through whatever (Ooh-ooh)  
'Cause we're better together

Uh-ooh oh oh  
Uh-ooh oh oh oh

Remind me when I'm losing touch  
When I'm a little much  
Pull me back to reality

You, keep my feet on the ground  
Cuz when you're not around  
I feel like I am floating  
Like pieces of a puzzle  
Without each other we're in trouble, trouble

Hey (Hey), I will always stay  
By your side forever  
'Cause we're better together  
Hey (Hey), there's no other way  
We'll make it through whatever (Ooh-ooh)  
'Cause we're better together

(Oh) Like the waves need the sand to crash on  
(Oh) Like the sun needs a world to shine on  
(Oh) You're the bright side of every day  
Me without you just isn't the same (Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh)

It's not the same  
Better, we're better  
Oh Oh Oh  
We're better together

Hey (Hey), I will always stay (Stay)  
By your side forever (Ever)  
'Cause we're better together  
Hey (Hey), there's no other way  
We'll make it through whatever  
We're better together

Hey (Hey), I will always stay (Stay)  
By your side forever (Ever)  
'Cause we're better together  
Hey (Hey), there's no other way  
We'll make it through whatever  
We're better together

Uh-ooh oh oh  
Uh-ooh oh oh oh

When the song ended Trish looked at me for my reaction, "She's good. I've heard better though." I finally said, even though she was a billion times better than I was giving her credit for.

"People like who? Austin?" Trish asked skeptically.

"No," I bluffed, "I have a social life too."

"Really? You think going-back-to-school night is actually a party," Trish argued.

"And you think bedazzling every fashion accesory brings you good luck," I countered, but instead of saying anything else, Trish changed the subject.

"Did Austin come by yesterday?"

"Yeah, he came with Kira to pick up Dustin."

"I mean did anything happen with you guys?"

"Yeah. I snapped at Austin telling him he could either show up or break up with Kira," I tried to tell her as calmly as possible. I wanted to apoligize to Austin but he'd been blowing me off for weeks, and yesterday everything had just come out.

"Yeah, I knew that already," Trish shared.

"Then, why would did you ask me about it if you already knew the answer?"

Trish shrugged. "Dez told me. I just wanted to clarify it with you."

"Since when do you talk to Dez without trying to pepper spray him to death?" I joked.

"Since pigs learned to fly. Look, Ally, Austin's not gonna talk with you for a while because of what happened to you guys yesterday."

Was Trish trying to give me the guilt trip? Well, it wasn't going to work, it all made sense now. Austin had used Trish to try and get me to apologize with him! Did he really think that he'd get away so easily?

"I know that." I replied indifferently.

" Dawson, are you hearing me? This could put an end to your partnership with Austin. C'mon just apologize!"

"Trish, do you seriously think I'm going to make back up with Austin that easily? Austin's gonna get it good."

I smiled to myself deviously. I knew my plan was in motion, now just about that demo...

* * *

Song: Better Together By: Adam Watts, and Andy Dodd. (Austin and Ally)

Note: All of the songs included are going to be directly from Austin and Ally, since I prefer to just include songs from there.

Chap Recap: Ally asks her cousin Aubrey to make her a demo so she can have it on the radio by Jay D. And then it goes onto Trish who shows Ally a video of Kira singing Better Together, turns out Trish was sent by Austin and Dez so that Ally would apologize to Austin. (Sorry, if it seems kind of rushed.)

Now that Austin and Ally are not talking, what's gonna happen to their partnership? And what about Ally's lesson for Austin? Read the next chap to find out and don't forget to leave a review!

* * *

Yay! I got a couple follows and two reviews! Awesome:P That's a lot more than I was expecting. Plz, continue to R&R! And tell me what you think so far!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do not own Austin and Ally, or do u feel it!

~Chapter Three~

**At the Studio**

I met Aubrey in the studio at the exact time. She was testing out the equipment as I locked the door and fished out my songbook from my purse. Taking a deep breath I turned to Aubrey. Her eyes were red, she was still wearing her janitor's uniform. Working the night shift did take a toll on her, I mused to myself silently trying to focus on the song.

"Ally?" she asked, I looked to her.

"Yeah?"

"We have an hour to do this, are you ready?" she asked.

I suddenly started to have butterflies in my stomach. Was I doing the right thing? But then I reminded myself that the only way Austin was going to pay attention to his music was if he learned through this. I walked into the studio took a deep breath and pulled on the headphones and slung an eletric guitar over my shoulders.

So I exhaled, flipped to the page and began to strum the melody and eventually began to sing:

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

I know it's on when I can't stop myself from watchin' you mo-o-o-ove (mo-o-o-ove)  
It's automatic gotta have it 'cause you got that boom-da-boom boom (boom-da-boom boom)  
When the lights come up  
It's hard to hold back  
So come on let it blow

Can you feel it  
Coming down, down, down  
Can you feel it  
Coming down, down, down

Movin' faster, stronger, harder  
Movin' faster, stronger, harder

Can you feel it  
Turn it up, up, up  
Can you feel it  
Turn it up, up, up  
Can you feel it  
Turn it up, up, up

Can you feel it  
Feel it, feel it

You're so electric  
I'm affected and I just can't hi-i-i-ide (hi-i-i-ide)  
The way my heart is jumpin' for you beatin' double ti-i-i-imes (ti-i-i-imes)

When the lights come up  
It's hard to hold back, so  
Come on let it blow

Can you feel it  
Coming down, down, down  
Can you feel it  
Coming down, down, down

Movin' faster, stronger, harder  
Movin' faster, stronger, harder

Can you feel it  
Turn it up, up, up  
Can you feel it  
Turn it up, up, up  
Can you feel it  
Turn it up, up, up

Can you feel it  
Feel it, feel it

Hey hey  
Put your hands up  
And get 'em rockin'  
Hey hey  
Show the whole world we're never stoppin'  
Hey hey  
Put your hands up  
We're lighin' up the sky  
Tonight tonight

When the lights come up  
It's hard to hold back, so  
Come on let it blow

Can you feel it  
Turn it up, up, up  
Can you feel it  
Turn it up, up, up  
Can you feel it  
Turn it up, up, up

Can you feel it  
Feel it, feel it

Can you feel it  
Turn it up, up, up  
Can you feel it  
Turn it up, up, up  
Can you feel it  
Turn it up, up, up  
Can you feel it  
Turn it up, up, up  
Can you feel it (Can you feel it)

I came to a stop and took a deep breath. I'd done it, I'd finished it. Aubrey flashed me an enthusiastic smile and stopped recording. I set the electric guitar down, anxiety gnawing in my stomach. Aubrey motioned for me to come out, I exited the studio.

"Allyson Dawson, that was A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!" she yelled and grabbed me into a hug.

"Thanks for everything, Aubrey," I said when she was finished.

She flashed me a grin, "Ally, I'd do anything for you. But just do me a favor and watch your back, OK?"

I nodded. If this demo was going to make a hit, I had to be extra careful that nobody would know it was me.

"Are you gonna fix it now?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she said. After about a half an hour work of disguising, editing and burning, she handed me a CD. A tingling sensation of happiness filled me. This was my CD! My very first demo. I hugged it treasuring the moment.

Then I heard a familiar voice.

* * *

Song: Can You Feel It -Austin and Ally

**AN: Who do you think it is? Anyways, tell me what you think. Plz review! Yay, I'm so happy, Ally's demo is finished, and the next few chapters are gonna be filled with twists and turns.**

**Thnx for reading :D**

**Love,**

**Am**


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter Four~

It took me only a matter of seconds to realize who it was. It was the famous Austin Moon. My head filled with questions. But I didn't have time to waste, Austin was headed here and he was talking to somebody. Aubrey grabbed my purse and shoved the demo into there.

"You can't be seen," Aubrey whispered to me and then her eyes turned to the closet.

I looked at her if as though she was crazy, "No, you can't put me in a closet."

But I felt myself being pushed into the closet and before I could do anything, Aubrey slammed the door and locked it. I pounded on the door, the stench of old sneakers filled my nostrils. I peered into the darkness that surrounded me and took a step back. I felt myself trip on something and fell down hard.

I rubbed my sides as I grasped the thing that I'd fell on. It was a tennis racket. Why on earth would a tennis racket be in here? Then I recalled Jimmy Starr telling Dez and Trish about a tennis court. I cursed myself for having even let Aubrey put me in here. Now I was stuck in a closet full of tennis supplies.

Then I heard someone enter the studio. I leaned against the door quietly so I could listen on in the conversation. Austin, I told myself. Oh, yeah, what the hell was he doing here so early in the morning?

"Um...Janitor, can you give us a second please?" I heard Austin ask.

"OMG, you're Austin Moon! I love you! Can I have your autograph?" Aubrey ecstatically asked, she was trying to distract Austin. I wondered how long I was going to be in here for, and I prayed Austin wouldn't look in the closet. If he did, I was so caught.

"Aubrey," someone that I recognized to be Jimmy said, "what are you doing here? Stop pestering the boy and do your job!"

"Um, y-yes s-sir," she stuttered and hesitantly walked out of the studio. I gulped and suddenly got butterflies in my stomach.

"Austin, thanks for coming. I'm sorry about Aubrey she's supposed to be doing her job in a different studio."

"Jimmy," Austin said impatiently, "what is this about? Why did you make me come here early in the morning?" I gulped, this was the answer I was waiting for.

"Yes. How is that new song coming along?" Jimmy asked.

"New song? Jimmy, I thought you said I didn't need another one for two weeks!" Austin exclaimed all of a sudden.

"Change of plans. Anyways, can you get it done?"

"Jimmy," Austin hesitated, "there's gotta be something else. That's too early."

"Well with that partner of yours, Allyson you're more likely to get it done in two weeks."

After seconds of silence, Austin finally said, "I can't. I'm sorry, Ally's not talking to me."

"Austin, you know what this means? It's time for you to get a new partner, when there's complications with a songwriter, you need to dump them and get a new one," Jimmy replied casually.

Replace me? I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Was Jimmy brainwashing Austin to switch partners? To dump me? A wave of emotions flooded me, it took all of my self control not to have a mental breakdown. Austin was going to dump me. Silently, the tears flooded down my cheek.

"Who did you have in mind?" Austin asked.

"Of course, Kira," Jimmy said slyly.

* * *

**Ooooh! What's gonna happen? Jimmy wants Austin to replace Ally with Kira! The fun begins. Will Austin dump Ally? Plz, review and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Austin and Ally, or Jimmy! I just own Aubrey :D**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it,**

**And shout outs to all my happy reviewers! You know who you are!**

**Love, **

**Am**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! I reached 959 views, pretty close to a thousand. Just don't forget to leave a review :P And thnx for all the amazing reviews! Oh, and here's some shout outs, I thought I'd do.**

**ItsYaGirlTerTer**

R5AAFan

writermeAL

nerdychick316

dreamline5710

_Thanks for reviewing so far, all your comments are appreciated. _

~Chapter Five~

There was no point in crying. If Austin wanted to be with Kira itnwas up to him. I couldn't do anything about it except to follow my plan. If everything worked up in my favor, Austin would be ruined forever. But something nagged me not to do it, I ignored it and wiped my tears. If Austin didn't want me I had to get use to it, even if it pained me to my guts. But I only had one thing on my mind: payback time.

"I'll have to talk to Ally about it, I mean she's the one who helped me get this far," Austin informed him, Jimmy cleared his throat.

"Austin, Austin," he mocked, "Allyson's talented, very talented. But one day she'll outgrow that stage fright and rise to success. Anyways, if you and Kira come together you'll not only be a super couple you'll be superduetists (**A/N **not a word)."

Austin muttered something and seemed to agree with Jimmy but wasn't saying anything.

"Oh, cheer up, Austin. Life goes on and right now you're on the road to success. I'm sure Allyson will understand. But just remember, I'm counting on you. But let's talk some more over breakfast, shall we?" He suggested happily.

They walked out the studio, I was still shocked about what Austin did but I had to put that aside. I was locked in a tennis closet with Aubrey in some other studio. I grabbed my purse and searched through my bag for my phone. I'd already gotten a text message from Aubrey asking if I was okay.

Me: they r gone.

Aubrey almost immediately texted me back: on my way.

I was relieved to hear this. I could finally get out of this frigging place.

Fifteen minutes later I heard keys jiggling and I knee it was Aubrey. She twisted the key into the lock and opened it. I was so relieved I hugged her letting all my emotions out telling her what happened.

"You mean Austin's going to make Kira his partner? How can that jerk do that? I mean you're the reason he's even here!" Aubrey fumed.

"Now, it's time to get even with him. Jimmy's got Austin wrapped around his finger and anything Jimmy tells him to do, Austin's going to do it." I forced myself to hold back tears of betrayal. Austin Moon had ruined me.

* * *

When I reached home after a lift from Aubrey, it was already ten. The shop had opened an hour ago. But I was too lost in thought to think about my dad's wrath. Aubrey had taken the demo and already said goodbye to me as she drove off to work. I was thankful for at least not walking back because in Aubrey's jeep the tears had finally come free.

"Allyson Annabell Dawson," my dad croaked when I entered the shop, "where the hell have you been?" His hands were folded over his chest, eyes glaring at me. Shoot, I was in some deep trouble. I tried to look as calm as possible, after I'd stopped crying Aubrey had let me use some of her mascara and eyeliner to cover up my tear-stained face.

"I was at the park, Dad. Sorry I didn't leave a note I didn't realize I was going to be this late. I'll make it up by working tomorrow, I promise," I said. The excuse was lame but Dad fell for it like a charm.

"Very well. But next time don't have me worried sick like that!" he scolded me and began filing through some sheets of paper on the cashier counter.

I headed to the apartment which was just above Sonic Boom. Throwing off my shoes, I ran into my room and slammed the door. Then I eyed the vase of sunflowers Austin had ordered with it. Without meaning to I threw them down, the vase fell with a loud clash and pieces of glass fell everywhere. I fell to the ground, my heart ripped out of my chest, as memories of Austin played in my mind. I began sobbing endlessly, the sunflowers everywhere.

**Now I'm beginning to hate Austin (even though I made him this way) isn't that ironic? Poor Ally, she's hurting. And for Auslly fans her feelings are going to start kicking in. Anyways, I'll keep updating as soon as I can. As usual, thank you for reading and DO NOT FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW! They are highly appreciated. They keep me motivated to write.**

**P.S.: Sorry if they're a lot of grammatical errors, I typed this on my Nook. **

**Lots of Love,**

**Am**


	6. Chapter 6

The following afternoon Trish ran into Sonic Boom, headphones in her ears she squealed at me. Today was the day my demo was going to be on the radio. Aubrey hadn't given me specifics but she did say it was going to be airing sometime in the afternoon.

"You have to hear this! Some girl named McKenzie is on the radio, she has an amazing voice!" Trish yelled, popping am earbud into my ear.

Can You Feel It? rang through my ear. It was my song, I was on the radio. But then I realized it was that girl who was on the radio, not me, a girl who didn't even exist. I looked up at Trish who was dancing, "Who sang this?" I tried not to look guilty as possible. So, McKenzie was the alias Aubrey had chosen for me, yeah, it really did sound like her.

"McKenzie, she's a sensation, she's alreasy got like five million listeners. Everyone's wondering who she is, you know, she beat Austin in watchers, right?" Her words were like music to my ears, I'd done it, I'd beat Austin. It was a dream come true.

"She's good."

"Um, have you not been listening to what I have said? She's outstanding, right now she's like on the top ten billboard besides Austin and Kira," her voice became slower when se mentioned Austin and Kira, but she just shrugged it off and replayed Can You Feel It? Trish definitely knew something.

But I was snapped out of my thoughts when, Austin and Kira walked into the store arm in arm, she was cuddling with Austin. Anger soared through me but I shrugged it away when Austin side-glanced at me, sorrow in his eyes. I could melt, but then I remembered the conversation he had with Jimmy. I turned my head away.

"Dad, break!" I called, and I pulled Trish away to the mall. Kira said a simple hi to me but Austin couldn't look me in the eye. Was it possible that Austin Monica Moon was feeling guilty?

* * *

By the time we reached the mall, Trish and I were breathless. We took seats at the almost-empty food court and Trish finally said, "Ally, how long are you going to run from Austin? You're partners for crying out loud!"

I wanted to yell at her telling her everything that was happening, but Trish was also friends with Dez and Austin and she would try to put an end to my antic once and for all, so I kept my voice low as I said, "I gave Austin a choice either to show up or break up with Kira!"

"What does that do, Ally? I mean technically Kira is Jimmy Starr's daughter. What can Austin do about that?" Trish asked tentatively. How shallow could she get, but Trish did make a good point.

"If he wants the best for his career, then it's better he works with Kira instead! Trish, he clearly wants to have nothing to do with me anymore! Just look at him with Kira! He doesn't bother with me anymore!"

"I'm not only Austin's manager, I'm also yours. And if Austin doesn't play by my rules than to hell with him!" she tackled me into a hug, I reluctantly hugged her bag. Trish had no idea what was coming next as McKenzie.

* * *

**Hey, guys! Thnx for following my story! I really appreciate it! So I know this is not much but there's gonna be a lot of twists and turns in this story. Anyways just to give you a head's up I'm gonna try to write some Auslly moments.  
**

**Love,**

**Am**


	7. Chapter 7

~Chapter 7~

I fought a yawn as I finished a voice warm up. last nigh I'd stayed up late working on my new song, which was titled a Billion Hits. I came up with the idea after Aubrey had called me saying Can You Feel It? Had reached a billion hits. I was going to test the song before Austin showed up. I grunt at the thought of him.

And I began to sing picturing myself on stage.

Didn't go nowhere, never left uh  
You really thought that I was  
Gone (gone gone gone)  
I heard you talking like I lost my swagger  
Said I was over you were  
Wrong (wrong wrong wrong)

I'm always improving  
Always on the move and  
Working on my flow  
To take it to the studio  
This is not a comeback  
Following my own path  
Laying down the fat tracks  
Still a music maniac

Whoaaa  
Well I know that I'll make it  
Never put my head down  
T-t-turn it up loud  
Yeahhhhh  
Cause I don't have to fake it  
If I keep on working it  
A billion hits is what I'll get

Who-o-o-ah  
That's what I'm gonna get  
Who-o-o-ah  
That's what I'm gonna get

Yeahhhh  
Cause I know that I'll make it  
Overload the internet  
A billion hits is what I'll get

A billion hits is what I'll get

Now you can't breathe  
Why so quiet  
No you don't believe your  
Eyes (eyes eyes eyes)  
You pushed me till' I had to  
Start this riot, now I'll never be  
Denied (-nied -nied -nied)

I'm always improving  
Always on the move and  
Working on my flow  
Till' ya hear me on the radio  
I know I can be a star  
Take off like a rocket car  
Everyday I'm working hard  
To get my name on every chart

Whoa  
Well I know that I'll make it  
Never put my head down  
T-t-turn it up loud  
Yeahhh  
Cause I don't have to fake it  
If I keep on working it  
A billion hits is what I'll get

Who-o-o-ah  
That's what I'm gonna get  
Who-o-o-ah  
That's what I'm gonna get

Yeahhh  
Cause I know that I'll make it  
Overload the internet  
A billion hits is what I'll get

Call someone  
I think this is an emergency  
Hey  
Pull the plug  
Austin's blowing up my p.c.  
Every hour day and night  
Can't get this rocker out my site

You can't get me outta your site  
You can't get me outta your site  
You thought that I was gone  
Guess that you were wrong  
Cause I just wrote your new favorite song

Woah  
Well I know that I'll make it  
Never put my head down  
T-t-turn it up loud  
Yeahhh  
Cause I don't have to fake it  
If I keep on working it  
A billion hits is what I'll get

Who-o-o-ah  
That's what I'm gonna get  
Who-o-o-ah  
That's what I'm gonna get

Yeahhh  
Cause I know that I'll make it  
Overload the internet  
A billion hits is what I'll get

A heard someone applaud me, I turned back. The one person I dreaded seeing was there, hazel eyes and blonde shaggy hair he grinned and said, "Nice song, when did you start it?"

"Funny you should ask, I started the day you chose Kira over your music," I countered, and then added in a small voice, "over me."

"Alls, let me explain..." he started, I cut him out, anger pouring over me.

"Don't you call me that! Don't you dare get all soft with me Austin Monica Moon!" I raged, unexpected tears flew out of my eyes.

He walked over to me, and sat down next to me and surprisingly embraced me into a amorous hug. I didn't fight back. Wait, why the hell wasn't I fighting back? Did I actually like this? No that would mean i missed Austin. But after everything he did to me... OMG! Did I actually like Austin Moon!

"Ally, I'm so sorry I have to do this," Austin said, he wipes a tear falling down from my cheek. I felt myself get rid. Hell, this couldn't be happening.

"Do what?" This moment was so perfect, I could swallow Austin whole, I didn't care about Kira.

"God, it's been two weeks, Ally, I've missed you too much, I'm so sorry," he apologized.

I was about to give in but the hours I'd waited for him and the moments with Kira played through my mind. Why did I need Austin to apologize? How did I know he sincerely meant it? How did I know that it wasn't part of Jimmy's plan to get rid of me...

I suddenly pushed Austin away, I looked at him, their was pain in his beautiful eyes, what?! Did I just really think Austin's eyes were beautiful.

"Why apologize now, Austin? Why?" I screamed I pushed him back, he looked away.

And he tentatively replied, "Because, Ally, I can't be your partner anymore." There was awkward silence between us. I always anticipated this moment, but I never knew I'd feel so betrayed so...emotional.

"You jackass! You could've told me that, two weeks ago!"

He ignored me and sucked in a breath, I could tell this was hard for him, "I've decided to be partners with Kira. Good luck, Ally, I hope you outgrow your stage fright, you are really talented."

Before I could reply, Dez rushed into the room, he was wearing a Zalien's costume. He looked at Austin, he seemed to overlook me, and then announced, "Zalien's 8 is out, Austin, come on we gotta get out of here, it starts in 5 minutes!" Dez rushed and pulled Austin out of the room, Austin didn't hesitate or even look back once.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not **

**Song: A Billion Hits Austin And Ally**

**Ooohhh! Ally's all over the place! What will happen next? Read and find out! (Plz don't hate me, I know u guys wanted Austin _not _to break Ally's heart but in the next chapter there's a shocker. SO plz don't judge! **

**P.S. Thnx for your support! Luv u guys!  
**

**Love,**

**~Am~**


	8. Chapter 8

So that was what a heartbreak felt like. It was so much more than just asking to be friends. My heart had been torn out of my chest and literally ripped apart. I was sure about two things. 1 being Austin Monica Moon was a jackass and 2 that jackass had stolen a piece of my heart that he'd ripped. But somehow the guy who'd ripped my heart apart still had a piece of it with him... Damn. I liked Austin Moon. After all this time, I finally realized I had a crush on Austin Moon, how jacked up was that?!

The moment replayed in my mind as I went into the bathroom and re-applied my makeup, it barely changed my appearance. I grabbed an elastic band and pulled my hair into a high ponytail. I had to hold myself still before I collapsed into the toilet.

"Ally!" I heard my dad yell.

"Yeah!" I answered stepping out of the bathroom shutting off the light. My dad came, phone in hand he was beaming widely.

I glanced at him, faking curiosity, "What happened?"

"I'm going to the Accordion convention, I need you to watch the store."

"Dad!"

"What? Promise you this, if you do, I'll give you five dollars!" He said stupidly. I looked at him as of he was crazy. I decided that I could call Aubrey and ask her to watch the store until Dad got back. That way I could fill her in and catch up on some sleep and hopefully forget what Austin had just did.

Twenty minutes later after Dad left, Aubrey came and looked at me, concern in her eyes, "Hey, what's wrong?"

I sat down on the piano stool and blurted out, "I like Austin Moon, but he dumped me for Kira."

Aubrey stared at me blankly, "You like Austin and that jerk played you? Ohmygod, Ally!"

I probably looked like crap.

"Ally! This would've been the perfect time to kick him in the place where daylight never sees!" I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"I don't know what to do."

"If it makes you feel better, Austin hasn't had new song in three weeks, and that means if you record another song, he's likely to go down."

Was Aubrey being serious? All I needed to do was record one more song and Austin's popularity would start to degrade? But no matter how it sounded tempting, Austin was still human. Yeah, a human who rejected you for Kira, I reminded myself.

Impetuously I grinned and said, "When do we start?"

Aubrey had a Cheshire grin on her face, "Tomorrow at seven, what'd you think?"

"Deal. Just don't get me locked in a closet, OK?"

She laughed. "Promise. And, Ally, remember when I told you that if you hurt Austin's career I would kick your ass?"

"Yeah."

"Well it's time to kick his ass."

We both shared impish smiles as I walked up to my bedroom, pulled off my clothes and changed into nothing but a loose oversized shirt and crawled into my daybed falling into a dreamless sleep.

"Ally! Ally, wake up!" A voice startled me awake. I recognized two faces my eyelids fluttered open. Trish and Aubrey were hovering over me. Wait, Trish and Aubrey!? How long had I been asleep?

"Trish, what are you doing here?" I asked.

Trish looked at Aubrey and then said, "This girl claims to be your cousin, is it true?" Trish had Aubrey's hands twisted behind her back.

"Yes! Trish, this is my cousin, Aubrey. Now let her go!"

Trish immediately let her go looking at her embarrassed. "Sorry," she muttered sheepishly.

"Aubrey, did my dad come home?" I asked suddenly alarmed.

Aubrey rolled her eyes, "Yeah, like four hours ago!"

"Ally, you never told me you had a cousin that worked with Starr records!"

"As a janitor," I added in and Trish lost interest.

"Well, I'm Patricia de la Rosa, a.k.a. Trish, Austin and Ally's manager," Trish introduced herself.

"Not anymore," Aubrey muttered.

Trish looked at her skeptically and horrid memories relapsed in my mind, "What do you mean?"

"Huh?" Aubrey asked innocently.

"Ally, what's going on?" Trish turned to me.

I groaned, i was going to have to tell her everything, "Today, Austin broke off our partnership and it's also the day I realized I liked Austin." Even mentioning it hurt.

"What?!" Trish yelled.

"Yeah, he's gonna work with Kira!"

Trish looked at Aubrey and me as if we were crazy and she nodded her head and said, "That's impossible because Austin broke up with Kira two weeks ago."

**Cliffy! OK, so tell me what'd you think? Was it horrible, captivating, all that jazz... And this story's gonna come to an end soon:...( I'm gonna miss writing it... Anyways, review, Review and REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

Aubrey and I both looked up at each other in shock. Did I just hear Trish right? Austin had broken up with Kira? But it didn't make sense, or did it?...

Aubrey was the first to speak, "How do you know this? I mean rumors can spread like wildfire."

"Yeah," I agreed with Aubrey, "the other day we were in Sonic Boom Austin walked in he was with Kira cuddling her."

"Right," Trish acknowledged, "but he looked at you that day, it was like he felt super guilty. Anyways, Dez told me that Austin was going to break up with Kira the day we left. I just didn't say anything."

I looked up at Trish shocked, "Why didn't you tell me this, or at least hint?"

Trish shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh, I don't know, someone here was ready to stab him with pitchfork!" She replied sarcastically.

"Hey!" I said realizing she was talking about me.

"I just can't believe Austin listened to Ally! I mean didn't Ally tell him to dump Kira?" Aubrey pointed out. I couldn't believe Austin had done this. But why? Was it because of me? Was it possible that somehow Austin liked me too? I pushed away the thought, still remembering Austin talking to Jimmy and the encounter we had earlier today. No matter how much I liked Austin, I had to finish him. After all he did. But something told me it was deeply wrong.

"Ally?" Trish and Aubrey asked in unison.

I peered at them snapping out of my reverie, "What happened?"

"You spaced out, _again_."

I made an oh, face.

Aubrey suddenly asked me, "I've got to get going soon. Are we still up for tomorrow morning?"

"OK," I replied hesitantly, even though I didn't know what I was getting myself into.

"Bye, guys. See ya tomorrow, cous!" Aubrey said and left my room.

Trish turned to me, her eyes in interrogation mode, "OK. This is it, spill it!"

"Spill what?" I asked innocently.

"Ally, don't play games with me! What are you up to? I saw your cousin's reaction when you answered her question!" Trish observed. Damn! Why did she have to be so observant?

"Trish, would you stop worrying about me? Everything's fine!" I snapped.

Trish still wouldn't leave me alone, "I'm your best friend in the world! And all of a sudden she comes in, you disappear one morning and then you disappear again! What the hell's going on? I'm not leaving here until you tell me, Allyson!"

It looked like I was going to have to tell Trish everything. I wanted to so badly but I could I trust that she was going to tell Austin? Trish could be my best friend, but she was Austin's manager. If something happened to Austin's career, Trish's monthly income was going to put on hold.

But with no choice I made her pinky promise, "Trish, you can't tell anyone! You can't even tell Dez or Austin! Do you hear me?"

Trish nodded her head happily, so I took a deep breath and let out my most inner secret, "I'm McKenzie."

Trish gaped at me and then started laughing, "Ally, stop, I'm being serious right now!"

I gave her I'm-not-playing look, and then she gasped loudly, "OMG! You really are McKenzie!"

* * *

It took Trish a while to process what had happened. After explaining everything, she seemed to calm down a bit and to my surprise didn't try to talk me out of it. I relaxed knowing she wasn't going to tell Austin or Dez. Trish left a little while later and I headed down to the practice room to get started working on a new song for tomorrow.

After editing and rewriting and re-editing, I finally came up with a new song, it was called _Who I Am. _I flipped to the page where I had scribbled down lyrics to Can You Feel It? and began to sing the first verse only to be interrupted by someone clearing their throat. I glanced back startled. It was Kira. I nearly fell off of the piano stool.

"Kira," I finally said, "you startled me!"

"And you were just singing Can You Feel It, weren't you?" she questioned.

"Yeah, it's a pretty good song, don't ya think?" I said cheerfully trying to divert her attention.

"Yeah, but you were singing it out of your songbook weren't you?"

I gulped. "No."

"Ally, you're lying." It took her a minute to process this, "does that mean? OMG, you're McKenzie!"

"Impossible." My face was heating up.

Kira walked over to the piano snatched my songbook and skimmed the page before I could snatch it from her. She glanced at me in shock.

"So is that what you've been doing? Writing songs and singing it? Trying to steal Austin and my spotlight?" she asked anger raising in her voice.

"No," I began.

"Look, Ally, as long as you don't take the spotlight from me and Aussie I won't say a thing."

"Look." she cut me off again.

"But I do have a condition. I'm singing a solo by myself at Daddy's birthday party, I need a song to sing in two days. As long you write me a song, I won't tell. If you don't I'll make sure I'll crush you." With that, Kira soared out of the room. Processing what had just happened, I gulped. I knew one thing for sure and that was: I was doomed.

* * *

**Well, good news. I finished my essays, (well sorta) and I really wanted to update before I go on vacation next week, so I did (just for you guys.) I'm sorry, if this chapter is crappy, (I'm tired) but it's something, right? Anyways, I couldn't wait. Plus, I was feeling very antsy and I really wanted to start this new Austin and Ally Fanfic entitled Never Letting You Go, so I did. This was originally suppose to come after Flipped, but I was excited to start it! So plz check it out and read and review! Thnx! And I think this is the longest AN I've ever typed. **

**Love you guys!  
~Am**


	10. Chapter 10

*/* Chapter Ten*/*

I threw the sheets off of me stifling on a yawn. My head throbbed from a sleepless night, I could hardly walk to the bathroom. Instinctively, I locked the bathroom door and gazed at myself in the mirror, dark circles were drawn under my eyes and my cheeks were red from lying down from the edge of the bed. Grabbing an elastic band, I pulled my hair into a messy knot and went to put on the hot water.

My skin flinched as I stepped into the pool of hot water. I rested my head on a small towel that was cushioning my head from hitting the hard tile wall. Thoughts raced through my head, Austin's encounter with Jimmy, my true feelings for him, Kira finding out about McKenzie and McKenzie's true identity being revealed. I wanted to let it all out, to stop the nagging. But I knew it couldn't happen, the only way was to come clean but then everything would be ruined.

Half-hour later, I pull out a pair of tennis shoes from my closet and throw on a hoodie over my tight-fitting Cami. I run a brush through my tangled hair ignoring the makeup section of my vanity. Taking one last look around my room I head downstairs to the kitchen grabbing one of Dad's baseball caps on the way.

* * *

~At the Studio~

Heading to studio nine, the original studio Aubrey and I met in I took a deep breath and dodged a security camera. Even though Aubrey had claimed she'd taken care of that, I still had my doubts. Finally coming to a door with a huge nine painted on it I opened it and saw Aubrey playing with the mix.

"Ally, you came!" Aubrey squealed when she saw me.

I tried to smile back, "Yeah, I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Kira." Telling Aubrey was gonna be a lot harder than I thought.

"What about that witch?"

"She knows."

Aubrey's eyebrows knitted together, "About you liking Austin or about the other thing?"

"McKenzie. She caught me singing a song and she says that I have to write her a song for Jimmy's birthday party."

Aubrey's eyes widened in horror, "What are you gonna do? If she tells Jimmy we're both dead!"

I rolled my eyes. "No, Aubrey, _I'm _dead. You're not. Jimmy doesn't know you're my cousin!"

"But he can find out, Ally. Anyways, can we just focus on the song? Right now you're Austin's biggest rival, the whole of Miami is hunting you down and people all over the world love you. This is what you always wanted! Spotlight, not being Austin's shadow."

Now I _did _want to be Austin's shadow. I missed being the same old Ally, the one who use to write Austin songs, the one who refused to go on stage. And suddenly, the epiphany hit me. Aubrey's words ran through my mind. I always wanted the spotlight. Austin always had it. And now it was because of _me _Austin's fans were dwindling.

_Why hadn't I realized this earlier? _

"AL-LY?" Aubrey enunciated my name.

"Huh?" I blinked realizing I'd spaced out.

"What were you thinking?" Aubrey questioned.

"Aubrey," I said courage building in me, "I don't think I wanna do this. I realized I was also jealous of Austin having the spotlight. I can't go on with this."

Aubrey gave me a matter-of-fact face, "Where is your brain, Ally? Austin was being a jerk to you, do you not realize Austin was the one who dumped you, the one who you wanted to crush after he started ignoring you? Austin broke you, Ally, are you really gonna stand for that?"

I didn't know what to do. Aubrey had a point, Austin had dumped me for Kira but then he'd dumped Kira. Something was gnawing at me telling me it was wrong. But another part of me was telling me I needed this. I needed to crush Austin for what he'd done.

In the spur of a moment,I faced Aubrey, "I'll do it. I'll make another song. But sooner or later I'm gonna have to come out clean."

Aubrey flashed me an encouraging smile.

I opened the studio door and took a deep breath and faced Aubrey putting on the headphones. I noticed Aubrey clutching her phone tightly facing me. I ignored her and began to sing Who I Am from memory:

Oh-oh oh oh oh  
Oh-oh oh oh oh  
Oh-oh oh oh oh  
Oh-oh oh oh oh

Maybe I shouldn't lie  
I was in over my head  
All the games that I played  
Just played me instead  
Please forgive me, I'm trying to forget  
I was too busy fronttin'  
How dumb can I get?

Oh-oh oh so busted  
Oh-oh oh I messed it up, up, up  
Gonna tell you what, what, what

Gonna dance like a freak I'ma be tonight  
Sing along words into the mic  
'Cause that's just who I am  
That's just who I am

I won't care if they laugh at me  
If I lose my grip on gravity  
I'm doing the best I can  
'Cause that's just who I  
That's just who I am.

I pulled off the headphones and walked out of the studio room. My eyes crisscrossed to Aubrey who was pressing the pause button on her camera. Aubrey had been videotaping me! I sprinted to her, she just looked at me with a blank expression on her face.

"You were videotaping me?!" I yelled, my eyes glaring daggers at her.

"Calm down. It's just a video, Ally." she replied.

"A video?" I mocked, "of me singing McKenzie's latest song! Aubrey, you know what can happen if that goes viral!"

Aubrey stiffened. "What about when you need to come clean, Ally? How are people gonna know you're the real McKenzie?"

My eyes widened in surprise. She had a point.

"Fine," I reluctantly said, "keep it."

Fifteen minutes later, I headed out the backdoor of Starr records and headed back home leaving Aubrey. Guilt gnawing at me.

* * *

~A couple of Days later~

McKenzie was a hit. _I _wasn't. Instead, I laid in bed pretending to be sick missing out on the world. I couldn't face anyone. Not even Trish and Aubrey.

"ALLY" Trish came running through my bedroom door. I looked up at her startled and then I looked back down to my pillow that I was clutching nervously.

"Ally," Trish said again.

I faced her. "What happened, Trish?"_Even though I had a pretty good idea. _

She was breathless. "Austin."_Someone kill me. _

"Trish?"

"Austin's contract was taken away by Jimmy, Ally. He's no longer part of Starr Records."

_Because of me. _

My stomach somersaulted and I ran out of the room.

* * *

**Hey, I'm back with another Flipped chapter. Sorry if this seems like it's all over the place, but I think it's pretty presentable. Oh, and thnx for all the amazing reviews! Shout outs to all of you, mt lovely readers! And I'M really sad to say, the next chapter is the last one. :...( I know. But I have some other fanfic ideas and I need to finish Flipped to start any of them.**

**Love you guys,**

**~Am~**


	11. Chapter 11

*/* Chapter Eleven */*

~Day Before Jimmy's Bday party~

Kira walked in before I had time to finish singing the new song, I'm Finally Me. I immediately stopped singing and turned to her.

"Thinking about taking this song to?" I heard Kira ask.

I turned to face her, "No, look, I never wanted that to happen to Austin."

"Really? Because if you didn't you wouldn't sing that last song of yours, wouldn't you?"

I didn't reply. Kira was right. I had ruined Austin, I stole Austin's spotlight.

"Is that my new song?" Kira asked breaking the silence.

She was about to snatch it from me but this time I pulled it away from her, she looked at me shocked. "You can have the song, but you need to promise me something."

Kira looked impatient, "What?"

"You need to help Austin get his contract back."

She smirked, "Why should I do that?"

"Because I have your song."

"And I know you're McKenzie," she shot back.

"You have no proof, Kira. Anyways, who would believe you?" I countered.

"He broke up with me and you expect me to do that much for him? Daddy expected us to be the perfect couple but then Austin broke up with me for you!" she spat, tears were streaming down her eyes.

I know how that felt. But for me? Now that was absurd, but was it possible?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"When we went on dates, everything was always Ally! Ally this, Ally that. You wanna know why Daddy told Austin to have me as a partner instead of you? Because our relationship was failing. My music was failing. Everything was always about you! And now that we're done, I finally have time for myself. But I loved Austin, and if I got him back then it'll just happen all over again!" she told me.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Kira was jealous of me?! And was it possible that Austin liked me? Wait, did that mean Austin always liked me? Then maybe it was reasonable to say that Jimmy always had Austin wrapped around his finger. If Austin didn't do what Jimmy said than he'd lose his contract! It made perfect sense.

"Kira, Austin would never like me. He always use to talk about you, he even use to miss out on rehearsals because of you. And every time I use to talk to Austin he always brought you up. He misses you. You of all people should know what Austin felt!" I lied. It was my best chance of getting Kira to talk to her dad.

"I suppose I could talk to Daddy but where's my song?" she asked.

I handed her the papers for the song and she looked at me hopefully, "Thanks, Ally." And she skipped out of the door.

What a B!

~At Jimmy's B-Day Party~

I clung to Trish as I entered Jimmy's ballroom. Curls cascaded down my back and my red cocktail dress fastened around my whole body. The straps on my spiky heels were starting to dig into my skin. I groaned silently at Trish. She'd forced me into this tight dress and spiked stilettos.

"Aubrey's here," Trish whispered.

I caught sight of my cousin, she was wearing a catering suit and held a silver platter in her hand. She sent us a curt nod and then drew her attention back to her job. I turned my attention to Austin who was with Dez. He was wearing tight dark jeans, with his usual Jordans, a fancy button up shirt with a tie complimenting the whole outfit. What was he doing here?

We side-glanced at each other but I turned away.

I needed to talk to Austin.

"I'll be right back, Trish," I told her.

I took a breath and started walking to Austin, he looked straight at me and I could swear I could see him smile a little. I tried my best not to run away. But I needed to get this over with.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, Ally, you look amazing," he smiled at me. God, he looked so hot.

"Can we go talk somewhere?" I asked suddenly.

"Sure." He got up and began to lead me somewhere to the backstage.

"Ally," he said as soon as we were out of sight and earshot from anyone, "I'm sorry for everything. I hurt you, doing that was the biggest mistake I ever made."

He melt my heart.

"No, Austin, I'm sorry. I ruined you, I ruined everything."

Austin put his hand on my shoulder, "No, no you didn't."

"What do you mean? Jimmy took away your contract!"

He sent me a dazzling smile, "Kira talked to Jimmy about it and he realized what he was missing out on. But I declined his offer, I realized that all along I was missing you, Ally. I told Jimmy that I wouldn't go back with him until he gave you a recording deal too. But he declined that."

I gaped in horror. "Austin."

And then before I knew it our lips met in a soft but enduring kiss.

You're lying to him, Ally! You ruined his career you don't deserve this!

I pulled back and ran as Austin called my name frantically.

I had kissed Austin Moon, the thought ran through me. It was wrong, Austin had gotten a second chance I had ruined it. I had ruined everything. What was wrong with me?

"Ally!" I heard Aubrey yell.

I looked up at her surprised. She pulled me into a nearby closet. We were in utter darkness. "What happened?" I asked her.

"Kira's planning to be McKenzie! She's lip-syncing Can You Feel It? and then she's gonna sing I'm Finally Me!" Aubrey said exasperated.

Kira was planning to be McKenzie? No that couldn't happen. I couldn't believe it. Yet it seemed so plausible. Kira knew that I had stage fright and she probably predicted that saying she was McKenzie would give her unimaginable fame.

"What am I supposed to do about that, Aubrey?" I asked feeling defeated.

There was no way I was gonna sing in front of a crowd.

She glared at me hopelessly and then her face lightened up, "The video I took of you, remember? It's perfect!" It was as if Aubrey had almost knew what was going to happen.

"But..."

"It's the only option you have. Remember your voice and McKenzie's voice are different," Aubrey butted in.

Then I heard Jimmy announce, "Ladies and gentleman I would like to thank you for coming today and celebrating this special day with me but now, I would like to introduce McKenzie!" Everything went silent and Aubrey and I rushed onto the backstage.

I almost wrestled Kira to the floor at the sight of her, she was wearing a flowing strapless dress with at least five inch platform pumps with the heel as thin as a pencil. She looked angelic and smiled as she walked onto the stage. There were a lot of murmurs in response to this.

Anger boiled in me.

Aubrey disappeared somewhere and I just stood there watching her not bothering to do anything about it. It hurt watching Kira do this. Turning away, I caught sight of Austin who was talking to Dez and Trish. Trish side-glanced at me worriedly and excused herself from the crowd. Austin looked to Kira in awe. He suddenly smiled encouragingly. Fire soared through me. It hurt to see the boy I'd just kiss smile at his ex.

Jimmy smiled at his daughter and handed her the mike, and she began to lip sync the familiar words:

Oh-oh oh oh oh

Oh-oh oh oh oh

Oh-oh oh oh oh

Oh-oh oh oh oh

Maybe I shouldn't lie

I was in over my head

All the games that I played

Just played me instead

Please forgive me, I'm trying to forget

I was too busy fronttin'

How dumb can I get?

Oh-oh oh so busted

Oh-oh oh I messed it up, up, up

Gonna tell you what, what, what

Kira stopped midair when a loud beep came from the mike. I peered up astounded, knowing it was my cue I began to walk onto the stage. The beeping stopped and instead it was replaced by a rear projection curtain and a beaming light that I recognized to be a projector. The audio played and then I appeared on the screen singing Who I Am.

There were a lot of confused looks and murmurs in the crowd and then I heard a familiar conversation:

"You were videotaping me?!" I yelled, my eyes glaring daggers at her.

"Calm down. It's just a video, Ally." she replied.

"A video?" I mocked, "of me singing McKenzie's latest song! Aubrey, you know what can happen if that goes viral!"

Aubrey stiffened. "What about when you need to come clean, Ally? How are people gonna know you're the real McKenzie?"

"Fine," I reluctantly said, "keep it."

I saw Austin glaring at me and then I heard someone yell, "Imposter!" It was followed by a whole bunch of boos and Kira looked at me and ran off the stage, she was on the verge of tears. I contemplated whether to follow her shoes and do the same but Trish interrupted she was beaming at me and she handed me the mike she'd just retrieved.

"It's time for you to shine, Ally." Trish said and motioned for me to go to the stage.

I followed her orders taking deep breaths, I was a hit. It was my time to shine.

_Austin, please forgive me._

"We love you, McKenzie/Ally!" someone yelled.

Taking a deep breath I motioned for Aubrey to play the soundtrack to I'm Finally Me, I sputtered out the first couple of words but then I glanced at Austin who looked at me in shock. I immediately stopped and the soundtrack stopped.

"Play!" someone yelled.

I gazed directly at Austin and began to say, "I'm sorry. I can't do this. All of you need to know the truth, and I'm sorry Austin. All of you think McKenzie exists but she was really a decoy for my plan to take Austin Moon down."

There were a bunch of boos in the crowd.

Austin glared at me, hurt in his eyes, I continued, "Austin had gone out with Kira for weeks and excluding our rehearsal time together, trying to make him focus on his career, my cousin and I made up McKenzie. Disguising her voice so she would be molted into the perfect rival. Along the way though, I realized that I was jealous of being in Austin's shadow, McKenzie was just a way for letting it out. I'm sorry, Austin, I know you'll never be able to forgive me. I don't deserve any of this."

"We want Ally not McKenzie," someone shouted and soon everyone began cheering me on.

Austin walked out not bothering to face me.

Aubrey appeared by my side and whispered, "They want you to sing for them, Ally!"

I smiled, somehow feeling somewhat relieved, they loved me. The soundtrack began again and I began to sing:

Hey hey

Uh-huh

Hey hey

Uh-huh

Hey hey

Yeah

I'm finally me

I've never felt this before

I'm not afraid anymore

Been writing words on a page

'Cause I got so much to say

And now I'm taking the stage

Woah

I'm getting ready to fly

I know it's my time to shine

Don't care if I make mistakes

I'll do whatever it takes

'Cause I got so much to say

Woah

I'm finally me

Got everything I need

What you get is what you see,

I, I, I'm finally me

And I've never felt so free

There's no one else that I'm trying to be

I'm finally me

Hey hey, uh-huh

Hey hey, uh-huh

Hey hey, yeah

I'm finally me

I'm stepping out of my shell

Feels good just being myself

Not scared to show what's inside

I'll put it all on the line

'Cause I got nothing to hide

Woah

I'm finally me

Got everything I need

What you get is what you see,

I, I, I'm finally me

And I've never felt so free

There's no one else that I'm trying to be

I'm finally me

Hey hey, uh-huh

Hey hey, uh-huh

Hey hey, yeah

I'm finally me

Hey hey, uh-huh

Hey hey, uh-huh

Hey hey, yeah

I've got quirks but they work

I've learned to love those things, yeah

You don't have to be anyone but you

So let me hear you sing

I'm finally me

Got everything I need

What you get is what you see,

I, I, I'm finally me

And I've never felt so free

There's no one else that I'm trying to be

I'm finally me

Hey hey, uh-huh

Hey hey, uh-huh

Hey hey, yeah

I'm finally me

Hey hey, uh-huh

Hey hey, uh-huh

Hey hey, yeah

I'm finally me

By the end I was in tears. The crowd was calling my name and I mouthed a thank you and ran off the stage to find Austin, relief spread through me as I exited the mansion.

**OK so this is the second to last chapter, I decided to do an epilogue which is obviously going to be about Austin and Ally. But since it's over what did you think about this chapter? Anyways, SHOUT OUTS to all the my followers, favoriters and reviewers! (I'd shout you out by name but it'd be too long since there's a lot.)  
**

**See you guys in the epilogue,**

**Love ya guys**

**~Am~**


	12. Epilogue

*/* Epilogue */*

I finally found Austin in Jimmy's backyard, Austin was staring straight at the moonlight, his face hollow. I took a seat beside him silently and watched out over the distance. It seemed like ages before any of us spoke.

"Austin," I began, "I'm sorry for everything. I didn't mean to ruin your career…" We both knew I did ultimately.

Austin turned his head, he had an expressionless look on his face, "But you didn't."

He didn't need to pretend like it wasn't happening.

"Yes I did. I ruined everything, it's because of me you didn't get your contract back."

He suddenly grinned at me.

"Austin!" I yelled shaking his arm violently.

"It's just that I didn't," Austin replied.

I glared incredulously at him. He just said he didn't lose his contract! Either that meant Austin was going delusional or Jimmy actually gave it to him back. But then that would mean I'd get a contract… Why was Austin acting like this?

"What do you mean?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing, my face was still tear-streaked.

"I mean, that I didn't lose my contract, Ally" he averred.

What was going on?

"You told me that you'd declined Jimmy's offer!" I stated from memory, anger in my voice.

In a small voice Austin responded, "It was all part of the plan."

Plan? What PLAN? What the heck was Austin talking about?

"What plan?"

"The plan to make McKenzie backfire, Alls." he responded in a sincere tone.

I couldn't believe my ears. Was Austin talking about a plan to make McKenzie backfire? What did that mean? Did it mean he knew about it all along? That all of his actions were planned out. Impossible.

"Backfire? Austin, what the hell's going on?"

"Aubrey told Jimmy and me everything."

It all made sense now. The day I'd recorded McKenzie's latest song, Aubrey had been encouraging me to go on when I wasn't really sure. And the video she took of me that day too. She knew what was going to happen. So that meant everything in the past four weeks was a big setup. When I was setting Austin up, he was setting me up all along. But for what?

"You mean that morning when I was recording Can You Feel It? You knew that I was in that tennis closet listening to everything you were saying? And what about when you and Kira broke up? Was that all a setup?"

"Pretty much. Everything except Kira and I breaking up. I realized that it was you I wanted and not Kira. But being with you then would've corrupted the whole plan."

Austin wanted to be with me! I suddenly felt shy around him remembering our kiss, I felt my cheeks heat up, "What about when Kira overheard me singing Can You Feel It?"

Austin shrugged. "We kinda tricked Kira into thinking that if she claimed she was McKenzie at her dad's party than she'd become famous. But she didn't know about our plan. Aubrey made sure she didn't. "

I smiled. The plan was brilliant. They really let me think I'd won.

"So, I guess this is the end of me singing for a while."

"No, not really. It's only the beginning. Jimmy offered you a contract, you just have to accept and he also wants us to become duetists."

My eyes widened. I'd gotten a record deal?

"Do you forgive me?" I asked for about the millionth time.

Austin rubbed his chin like he was deep in thought, "Hmm, maybe. But you have to kiss me first."

He sent me a wicked grin, and then like that are lips were crashing together in a passionate kiss under the moonlight. Yep, everything was perfect. For now.

**Oooh, there was a major twistie in this one. Also a cliffie! So now that's it's over what did you think? I don't think many of you guys predicted this was gonna happen. So, I'm not gonna do a sequel since I don't think it's sequel-worthy. PLZ review! And I hoped you guys enjoyed it! Thanks for all my lovely readers!  
**

**Love ya guys,**

**~Am~**


End file.
